Currency of Heroes
by Meddwl
Summary: Written for Teitho "Money" contest. Gondor has had no king in hundreds of years and everyone knows what Stewards are like when it comes to coinage and a steady economy...


Disclaimer: _In Dreams_ I am the sole and mighty owner of the beautiful fantasy that is Middle Earth…and then I wake up…

* * *

 **Currency of Heroes**

* * *

"Your coin is worth half of a true _tosta_ " grumbled a dour looking fruit-seller to the women before him, "I'd be robbing myself if I accepted that rubbish, the fruit is worth two."

The women slapped a larger coin down angrily and gathered up her goods muttering something involving the coinage of Gondor, Orodruin and the fruit-seller.

Near by a short dark-beard person was having a similar difficulty as he haggled over a strip of well-tanned leather.

"It is marked worth three _lepsta_ " he said pointing a handwritten sign. The seller nodded and drawled irritatingly.

"It is marked worth three _lepsta,_ not this copper-plated tin you have here."

Gimli scowled angrily, "If you are accusing me of passing false coins…" he growled threateningly, "I'll…"

"Take my business elsewhere" finished a soft voice from somewhere overhead.

* * *

Three years had passed since the Great War and already many songs and ballads told of the great deeds that had wrought the fall of Sauron. Across all of Ennor legends were in the making. Many sang of the courage of the perianeth, the greathearted halflings that had entered Mordor.

In the Shire the songs told more of the valiant deeds of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took the champions and heroes of the Battle of Bywater. The maids sang of their unprecedented strength and height, the great size of their hats and the splendor of their smoke rings.

In Eryn Lasgalen the tales were sung of the heroes who fell before Dol Guldor and of the Fellowship, though none thought it odd that their own prince was now a matter of legend and the dwarf he had befriended was more often than not glossed over.

In the Lonely Mountain the courage of Gimli Son of Gloin was exulted to the very ceilings of hard-wrought stone. And here too none wondered at the frequent absence of one Legolas Thranduilion and his friendship with their hero.

In Rivendell, the hall of fire rang with the praise of the Nine Walkers but none one could lay blame if the exploits of their own Estel were mentioned perhaps more frequently. How he wielded the sword of kings with honor and mercy, how the Evenstar had wed him on Midsummer Day, how the lands rejoiced in the King Returned.

In Gondor the bards sang of Boromir and his heroic death in defense of the halflings, of the honor of Prince Faramir and the beauty of his lovely Shieldmaiden and before all of their King and his peerless Queen.

But despite the songs and legends these heroes were debating a far less heroic but unfortunately pressing matter, the fluctuating money system of the realm. Thus it was that the King Returned (without Anduril), the Evenstar, the Shieldmaiden, the Princes of Ithilien and Eryn Lasgalen with the Dwarf sat one day together and discussed that vicious word – Economics.

* * *

"The coinage of this country is a disgrace" said Gimli in his deep voice.

Aragorn nodded his head in tired agreement.

Eowyn tossed her head impatiently and restrained herself from any comments beginning with "Now in Rohan…"

Legolas had said nothing for the last several moments and Aragorn was surprised to find that his friend was staring somewhat dazedly out the window. If anyone was used to these less than pleasant parts of kingly duties it was the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

"Legolas…" began Arwen gently. The Elf's eyes cleared abruptly and he smiled innocently.

"I remember hearing that there was once a similar problem in Eregion" he said quietly, "King Gil-Gilad's solution was ambitious but it worked."

Faramir's eyes became slightly less glazed at the mention of the legendary warrior.

"Perhaps you could tell us of this solution." he suggested mildly.

"Your people will probably be greatly displeased" returned the Elf thoughtfully, "We would need a fair amount of gold and silver as well, messengers…" he turned to Gimli, "A group of your kin would be a blessing as well…"

Gimli snorted, "Do Elves ever say something plainly? Or do they always discuss the answer before the question?" he asked with a long suffering look on his face.

"I cannot even imagine sitting in a council chamber with you, the price of wheat would be discussed in riddles and the size of a wine shipment in a centuries old lay."

Legolas smiled broadly, "Not the size of a wine shipment, we can be very straightforward when it comes to necessities. Gil-Gilad had every coin in the kingdom recalled."

There were several stifled gasps.

"He no doubt kept a record of each and issued new, fair coins of equal value." concluded Faramir glancing at the king.

Aragorn winced, "It would indeed be a monumental task but it is the only way to solve this matter permanently. I would rather not have this discussion again for at least fifty years or so."

Legolas slipped down from his perch on the high windowsill.

"Agreed" he said lightly, ignoring the amused looks directed at him from the others.

"I know several skilled Elvensmiths who could be persuaded to help, with a few dedicated dwarves and the people of Gondor at your beck and call it could be finished shortly."

"Whatever _shortly_ means to an Elf…" said Gimli softly.

"We would need a new design for them, actually several designs to distinguish between values." pointed out Arwen. "Something that shows the promise of this new age while remembering those past."

"The White Tree we will keep" declared Aragorn, "Let us add the High Crown and seven stars to signify the Reunited Kingdom." He smiled at his wife, a secret beloved smile between the two of them.

"The reverse can speak to the new friendships between peoples" said Eowyn, "Symbols for men, Elves, dwarves and hobbits."

"With an Elven symbol signifying each value" returned Faramir.

"What say you for the dwarves Gimli?" asked Aragorn.

"A hammer and anvil as on the Doors of Durin."

"And for the Elves?" he turned to Legolas who was bent over a scrap of parchment refusing to let anyone see what he was drawing.

"The Star of Eärendil, for it is a sign of hope and the dearest star to my people." returned the prince.

"What of the hobbits?"

"A cooking pot" laughed Eowyn.

"A hole in the ground" said Gimli.

"A pipe…and wreathes of smoke…" came a clear voice from the direction of the parchment.

Everyone laughed.

"A grain of wheat" said Arwen, "They are small of stature and yet when called upon they give fifty-fold of what they seemed."

There was a general murmur of agreement at Arwen's idea.

"And for men?"

"Anduril" said Faramir firmly, "It is the sword of the King of Men"

"Excellent" said Legolas after a moment, "I needed something long and straight."

A most undignified rush ensued to see the results of Legolas' secrecy.

The parchment was covered in sketches but in the center sat the likeness of two sides of a coin, one with the White Tree in bloom and the other with the symbols of the four races worked into an intricate design.

It was the first sketch that the prince had ever drawn to be declared a unanimous success. Elves are more picky about such things than mortals. He wondered if the design would last fifty years…

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep-throated chuckle from Gimli.

"When men flip this coin what will they say?" he questioned.

"Trees or Elves, Men, Dwarves and Hobbits? Trees or The Free Peoples?"

"What about Trees or Mellyn?" said Aragorn softly and none gainsaid him.

* * *

 _*Mellyn_ means friends in Sindarin.

The names of the coins are Quenyan, remnants of an older time like our own Latinized words. In my stories a _min_ is a gold coin worth about 25 dollars.  
 _2 perta =  
4 casta = all equal 1 min  
5 lepsta =  
8 tosta =  
_


End file.
